My Enemy My Obsession My Angel
by Komikitty
Summary: Ganny's point of view on the rescue and just WHY he tried to kill Link. As well as an ending that comes as a surprise to nobody.
1. No One Ordinary

DISCLAIMER: I do not own. ACHTUNG! SLASH HERE! This is before "The Cricket and The Shadow" You ask I deliver! How Gannondorf came to find Link attractive! And no I Don't hate Zelda, but Gannondorf does so bear with me.  
  
He was so small. . .fragile. . .but not weak, never weak.  
  
I first noticed him in the palace, As I knelt before the bloated wretch that called himself a king. I would show them all what a true king really is. I had known that the wet nosed brat of a princess was watching me. But then I felt new eyes on me, searching, cold, as if they could see into my soul. I snapped my head in the direction of the gaze, and for one breathless moment I looked in to eyes of pure sapphire, framed by porcelain skin and bangs as golden as the sand of my homeland, peeking out from beneath a hat that could have been made from the leaves of the forbidden forest's trees. Then the face disappeared. whatever the slug on the throne had said in that space of time I had not heard, nor did I hear anything else. I had looked into the eyes of my enemy. . .and he was an angel.  
  
The moment I could leave without being rude I did. Striding into the courtyard brushing past the guards, I entered to find it empty. Empty to the untrained eye at least, but I spotted them, two distinct trails of footprints and the slight bending of the grass that signified the passage of that thrice cursed Sheikah woman. One, only going, was the imprint of the brats slippers, those I passed by, the other, coming and going was the one I wanted. Boot prints, about a centimeter deep, he was carrying weapons and equipment then. I smiled , so he thought he could beat me with whatever equipment he had eh? He would be shown different. I retraced his footprints to the edge of the water flow out of the castle. Sneaky boy, coming in through that opening, no one would suspect it.  
  
I left through the door, to see the castles milk delivery stacked tall enough for a child to jump and reach the small opening. I couldn't believe it, No other kid would have thought of it, but this one had. The cook was going to have a hard time getting those crates upright. The servants were useful friends to have, and I wanted to keep their loyalty, so I heaved the crates back into position just as the kitchen hands came. They were pathetically grateful. But I had no time to converse, his foot prints had ended, but I had a shrewd notion of where the brats maid had taken him. Outside, where my power was weaker, so they thought.  
  
I continued away from the castle, entering the town, ignoring the cowering fools, and mothers who grabbed their children out of my path. My boots made hollows thumps crossing the drawbridge. Reaching the fields I looked around, there was a small scorch spot just behind the stone mooring. I walked over to it and knelt in the grass, the wind had obliterated all but one footprint, and it pointed toward Death Mountain. They had sent him to the pathetic worms that lived on the mountain. But he would never clear out the cave, or so I thought.  
  
Late that night the magical alarms I had placed on the cavern went off. I was surprised, he had made it farther then I had expected. I stood and strode over to the mirror I had brought with me from the valley. It was enchanted, and bent to my will. "Find the boy in Dodongo's Cavern." I snarled. The glass became a blur of colors, red, brown, orange, gray, then, suddenly a flash of green. The image stopped and became clear, It was him fighting two Lizalfos. I was stunned, his grace of movement, his skill with the sword, he was a natural. The last lizard fell, and the boy shook himself. A high tinkling voice floated above the burble of the lava. "Come on Link! It's not far now!" I grinned, now I had a name for my enemy, Link.  
  
The cooled lava crunched under my boot heels. How? HOW had a mere CHILD done this? I looked at the corpse of what once had been my most faithful monster. I rested my hand on the remains of the head, and called the image of the battle. I saw it, the ingenuity, the precise calculation that had been the downfall of my most loyal pet. Gohma, had only followed my plan for a place to create her nest. He had destroyed her to, I had checked earlier this morning. An Idea occurred to me, he didn't know where the third stone was, odds were with that fairy of his he would head straight for Zora's domain. And, if he was as clever as I was assuming, he'd look for largest body of water when he discovered that the Zora's precious princess had gone missing.  
  
The sun bounced off the gentle ripples as I tossed the bottle into Lake Hylia a little ways away from the hidden passage to Zora's domain. I saw it hit the bottom, then I went into part two, Link was moving quickly, I'd have to try for the ocarina tonight. I called my power to me and willed my self into the stomach of the gigantic fish that the amphibian slime worshipped. There, growing was another one of my pets, attached to the ceiling. It sent a tendril snaking down towards me, I held out my hand and the tendril caressed it. I gently gripped the appendage and sent my power into it making it grow larger, stronger, more lethal. Soon it reached from ceiling to floor. I summoned some greater jellyfish and my creation attached those to itself as an armor. But I knew, I knew that Link would kill it. With a final farewell I transported myself to the town entrance.  
  
I could feel it in my soul, today was to be a turning point. The carpet muffled the sound of my boots as I headed for the grand hall. There she was, clutching a riding cloak as if she were waiting for someone, her nurse probably. "Where is it princess?" I made no secret of my intentions now. She knew, she looked up at me defiance masking a terror so palpable it hung like an aura around her. "I don't know what you're talking about Gannondorf." I grinned and she backed up a pace. "Don't play the fool your highness." I spat the word out, this little piece of whimpering filth didn't deserve to be called anything other then trash. She stepped back and I noticed that the right side pocket of her skirt had a rather large lump in it.  
  
I could have had it then, but Fate had other plans. "Leave her alone!" I was blinded by a flash, and my body was frozen. A scrawny kid ran up to the brat, dark purple trousers, a navy blue tunic with an eye of truth on it and pale straw blonde hair poking out of a black cap. "My aunt's waiting for you in the stables, Hurry!" I felt my jaw clench as my prey escaped, damn that boy. I glared at him and found it met with a glare of equal intensity, his crimson eyes, swirling with hatred and disgust. My hand twitched, averting his gaze, fighting the stun I made a swipe at the boy but he dodged, and ran. I stood there for a few seconds torn between running down the interloper and following the royal brat. Chasing the girl won out and I dashed to the stables. Not bothering to saddle Torment I rode after the receding figure of a ghostly white horse. Stupid of them really, to ride a white horse at night.  
  
There he was again! A flash of lighting revealed him, his forest clothes blending with the night. I wouldn't have seen him if the glow of his fairy hadn't drawn my attention to that spot at that time. I reined in my horse. I couldn't help my self, If I had kept going I wouldn't have lost them. . .but something told me to stop. "Hey Kid. . .did a white horse go by here?" His eyes bore into mine, and his reply was to draw his sword. "Do you really think you can take me on?" Then it came to me. . .the way to get into the "Sacred Realm" and claim the artifact known as the "Triforce". ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ooooo I'm evil. . .I think. . .I'm not really sure. . .Anyway, Pleeeze review. My fragile little Ego needs you support. 


	2. Interlude in a Minor Key

DISCLAIMER: I do not own. ACHTUNG! SLASH HERE! This is before "The Cricket and The Shadow" You ask I deliver! How Gannondorf came to find Link attractive! Second part!  
  
I summoned a small amount of my power to me and hurled it at him, I had to stop myself from wincing as he hit the ground. I managed a smirk instead, and it turned into a genuine grin as he got back up. "You've got spunk kid. I'll give you credit it for that much." I tighten my knees around Torment and urge him into a gallop. The minute I knew he couldn't see me I turned back around, watched him dive into the moat and come back up with the royal Ocarina. I shook my head, that kid was really messing up my concentration. . .even then. . .  
  
I followed him back into the town, ignoring the pitiful townsfolk who scrambled out of my way. I had eyes only for him, his determination, his drive. . . I dismounted Torment at the entrance to the building known as the Temple of Time. It tried to deny me entrance, I remember that, it's frantic efforts to keep me away from it's small hero. Probably the only one in this pathetic excuse for a kingdom that wouldn't run away from a fight. I pushed through the barriers, although I admit. . .it did cost me a bit of magic. The Temple was magnificent, large windows that let in the last dying rays of sunlight, and, my personal favorite, a plush carpet that muffled footsteps. The melancholy notes of an Ocarina drifted through the air, like rose petals. My eyes strayed to his figure, small, compared to the gigantic proportions of the temple.  
  
As the song ended the three stones I had attempted to attain for myself rose gently out of his pack and nestled themselves in their respective slots glowing brightly. The Large granite door slid open and my quarry walked inside, "Look Link! It's the. . . Master Sword!" A tattered ribbon of memory floats by in my brain. //The Master Sword, is said to destroy all evil.// I stalked up behind him, the call of the sword a faint thrum in the back of my mind. I couldn't imagine what it must be like for him, it's chosen bearer. My hand closed around the fairy, "Don't make me kill you." I whispered, so as not to disturb the object of my observations. The tiny pixie went stiff and I felt myself smile, though I imagine it must not have been a pleasant one. My attention was drawn back to him as his tiny hands clasped the large handle and he heaved, the sword coming up ever so slightly. I stepped onto the raised dais and felt the light engulf me. I laughed at the sheer power that flooded my veins.  
  
"Thanks Kid! I couldn't have done it without you!" I felt his eyes turn to me and I met them, grinning like a lunatic. He looked so shocked, and I saw the first beginnings of guilt in that gaze. I threw my head back and laughed uproariously. . .Had I only known how much trouble that boy was going to cause me in the future. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well? You like? Please review. =^_^= 


	3. What happened after the sword chose

DISCLAIMER: Slash, I do not own Zelda ocarina of time. Third part. Just a reminder, this is all from Gannondorf's POV.  
  
I stood in the temple the power coursing through my veins as the boy's body went limp, I didn't move a muscle, I just willed the power to catch him, and it did. The Master Sword disintegrated as I watched and formed a protective cocoon around the tiny hero. I snorted, it thought it could stop me? I laid my hand on the glass like surface, ignoring the stinging sensation and pushed my hand through, to prove my point. "You cannot stop me you pathetic excuse for a weapon." If I had cared about my mental state at that point in time I would have wondered at myself for talking to an inanimate object. But just then it mattered little, because I felt it respond, in anger, trying to hurt me. Which was of course impossible at the moment. I carried a piece of the triforce it had been protecting, and without its chosen to wield it, it could not harm me.  
  
Link twisted as if trying to get comfortable. It seemed, that time itself stopped, as I looked down on his face, forehead wrinkled in discomfort. I could have finished him then. Just killed him . . .the sword could not have stopped me if I had chosen to. But I didn't, it didn't seem right somehow, to kill him when he couldn't fight back. I shook myself and removed my arm from the barrier, Torment was waiting for me and there was a kingdom to be conquered. I strode away, but I couldn't help myself, I turned back to face the pedestal. "I will return." Even to my ears the words held an ominous tone. My footsteps, even when muffled by the carpet, sounded loud in the silence that then filled the temple.  
  
I led Torment down the shallow stairs, not wanting to burden him on the cobbles, the streets were now completely empty, but that didn't concern me. What significance did these cowards have? They were nothing. The castle gates were shut and barred against me, I could have laughed. They thought this construction of metal and wood could stop me? When I had the power of the goddesses? I focused on the fabrication. In terms of time the wood would last a mere 60 or 70 years before it rotted, and the metal maybe one thousand before it became a pile of so much dust. In terms of millennia they were hardly there at all. The makeshift barricade crumbled.  
  
I honestly shouldn't bore you with the details; needless to say the crown changed hands. It was quite satisfying, running my sword through the fat worm's gut. Ahh but I said I wouldn't bore you with details, let me see, where to take up my story again . . . perfect! The awakening of the hero. I could feel when he had awoken. He was a holder of a triforce piece after all. It hadn't taken me long to discover that I did not hold all three pieces of the sacred relic, only one, but one that suited me incredibly well. Power, What I had craved from the beginning. The power to turn my people back into the proud race they once were. Not the rag-tag band of thieves despised by all Hyrule. But it wasn't as intoxicating as looking on as the once young boy looked around the former sword chamber, still a little awkward in his larger body. But he quickly adapted. Maybe now he would be more of a challenge. Little did I know, just how MUCH of a challenge he was going to be.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$$  
  
AN: I know! I'm sorry! I meant to get it out faster but it's HARD writing a slightly sane Gannondorf! Please review and make me happy.  
  
=^_^= 


	4. Confusion of the Mind

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zelda Ocarina of Time. I can wish, and dream and hope, but I don't. I'm not making ANY money off this. If I was I'd have a lot more games and Manga and . . . Anyway, this is from Gannondorf's point of view. In case you'd forgotten. YAOI! Male/Male hints! I shouldn't have to keep reminding you people. Go read! Why are you still here? SHOO! #############################################################  
  
Earlier in the boy's captivity I had gone into the temple and secured a lock of his golden tresses, Old Man Raru had glared daggers at me, and I had put my foot down, Cut Link's hair and I slaughtered all the villagers. He wasn't happy about it but he really had no choice but to comply. Hmm? Oh, the lock of hair? I would have thought it obvious, but the lock of hair provided the link I needed to watch his every move. Using the magic given me by my Triforce piece I melted the hair into the frame of a large mirror, to reflect to me all the movements of this, child in a man's body.  
  
I could feel it when the boy awoke, the evil in the world roiled and writhed like a wounded hound. His aura was a beacon a shining light to all the good. I was sickened, and yet, I was also intrigued. This boy, who was to defeat evil attracted it, he was such a pure shining thing that they all yearned to destroy him. But I? I wished to taint him. To take that light, and dull it till Hyrule's hope shattered. To claim him, prove my superiority. Ah, I digress; it is so easy to do when speaking of him.  
  
The Forest temple; I wasn't even sure he could get there, but he found a way, the masked Sheikan helping him led him to the resting place of the tool he needed. Resting place, How appropriate. The old Grave Keeper was a wily one to take it with him. I thought the Poe sisters would outsmart him, but they failed. I sent a ghost of me to destroy him, yet I had stood in front of that mirror, willing him to avoid being killed. There are times I do not understand myself. That had been one of them. My creation failed and the Forest sage was free. Four minions died that night.  
  
The Fire temple? Ha! With all the Gorons gone he shouldn't have been able to even FIND the temple, let alone free the sage. But my men had missed one; a small child, nothing more, but a child smart enough to know Link would save his people. I cannot say the same for myself. I thought he would fail, I ordered that bitch dragon Volgavia to kill him. And yet again I stood in front of that mirror watching his graceful movements and willing the attacks to fall short. I watched as Volgavia dissolved into a pile of ash, her remains offering up her heart to the young hero. I watched as yet another Sage was freed. Seven Minions died that afternoon.  
  
Well after that the almighty savior of time decided he was going to get a horse from the ranch. I did not interfere that time. Why should I? I had Torment, my faithful steed, and devoted courier. But the greedy ranch keeper Ingo tried to cheat him. I felt like going there myself and castrating the man, then quartering him with his own whipped horses. But, I wanted to see how my rival handled himself when captive. Which, somewhat to my disappointment he managed quite well, leaping over the wall was a stroke of genius. I could have watched him ride across the field forever, but more pressing matters were at hand. That cursed Sheikah woman had been seen with the princess fleeing into the lost woods.  
  
When I got back to the castle from that wild goose chase I didn't even need my heightened senses to tell me something was wrong. The terror in the air was a tangible presence, I saw no servants until I reached my chambers and saw in the mirror, the remains of yet another Monster, this time it was that weakling Morpha. Once she had been a Goddess, now reduced to nothing but little splatters of water on the floor of a now cleansed Temple. The blood of twenty-seven minions decorated my halls that night. Bright red is such a . . . CHEERFUL color, don't you think?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
AN: Well, I hope that was insane enough for you. Sorry for the long wait for the update and I know it's short but my computer is icky. 


	5. Dastardly despicable details of devious ...

AN: Hiya! More from the late update-er. To quote Lando Calrissian, "It's not my fault!" As before SLASH WARNING! GAY WARNING! There you have been warned. I do not own theses characters...darn it. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ah. Back from exploring the nothingness are you? You haven't found anything I see. What's that? You wish for me to continue my tale? Very well, where was I? Oh yes! Blood. I saw him spill quite a lot of it you know. Some his own, most his enemies. Again, I digress, but he is a most interesting topic of conversation is he not? Ah, you do not think so, I can see it in your eyes, you merely wish to know how strong he is. I shall indulge you.  
  
When he entered my homeland I had two warnings, A minion waited in the canyon below to tell me when he crossed the bridge into my desert land, and the second in command of that filthy traitor Nabooru, informed me the minute he obtained access to the Desert wastes. I thought I had little to worry about, He couldn't enter the temple, the entrance was tiny, only a child could have made it. I am not sure if it was my obsession with him, that clouded my judgment or merely my own arrogance. But in this error I had forgotten the power of the master sword. I'm sure old man Raru is still chuckling over my lapse.  
  
It was . . . QUITE upsetting to find that he had remedied the problem by traveling back in time. I killed to many to count that day, the ReDead population in town went up, of that much I am certain. The fact that my enemy had obtained the Silver Gauntlets was also most infuriating, he could now enter my fortress, I had to place guards and wait. But then an idea struck me, why WAIT for him to come to me? Why not simply BRING him to me? It was simpler, shorter, and mostly likely safer then to let him grow stronger before facing me.  
  
Why this idea had not occurred to me sooner I had no inkling. However he still had one temple left to go; If I could capture him, and cage him, as one traps a fragile butterfly, I might yet keep a hold on the land that I had taken such pains to conquer. But how? I thought on this for an entire day, plotting planning . . . Why do you look confused? Coming up with a decent plan takes time. Youth these days, you think everything can be obtained with a snap of your fingers, and the fear you inspire. Don't give me that look, I could kill you without breaking a sweat. That's better. Now then, where was I?  
  
Ah, How to do it. There were so many ways it could be done. I didn't have time for anything elaborate of course, THAT takes at least a week. My plan to take over the castle took months of careful planning and deception . . . I will GET to how I caught him. You are impatient child, probably how you ended up here. Hah! I Caught you there didn't I? Well, I decided that the best way would be after the last temple while he was off guard and maybe a little careless. Transport was a problem, if seen any member of the four races would rush to save him, he had to go unseen if possible. Then I had an epiphany. The Dead hands, they were PERFECT! Silent, nigh untraceable and mute. Not even torture or purification would loosen their lips, if they'd had any.  
  
The plan was ready and all I had to do was wait for him to finish the fear- inspiring Shadow Temple. The battle against Bongo-Bongo, (and that is the LAST time I allow a Minion to choose it's own name), was fierce. But the end revealed information that would be crucial to his breaking. His fear of the undead was paralyzing, a fact which I turned to my advantage with what could have been remarkable results, had there not been one unknown factor. But I see you are weary, sleep I shall finish my tale when you awaken. Hmm, you're getting smarter. Very well. Keep your weapon close by, though I will not kill you . . . just yet. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
AN: Well here it is, chapter five. Happy dance! Many thanks to The Great Susinko, for getting my butt back on track. ^_^;; heh heh, Now we're at the point where Link's point of view in The Cricket and The Shadow intersects with this one. I told you I'd get there! Theres at least one more chapter of this. If not two. Please be patient! =^_^= 


	6. The End! For you anyway

AN: Well, Back again. I don't own, you don't sue, and everyone is happy happy. SLASH! GAYNESS! Don't like don't read, Flames will be used to . . . Damfino. But it will be silly. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Conciseness beckoned I see. Did you rest easy? No? Heh. What's that? The trapping of my Angel? You wish to hear the remainder of the tale? Hmm, perhaps you are not so flighty as you appear. As you wish. It went surprisingly well at first, the capture was executed perfectly. There was some trouble getting him bathed and properly attired, the use of my sleep salts proved invaluable at keeping him from killing the remainder of my human staff. I of course did not visit him then, it wouldn't have been . . . sporting. He was placed on my bed in chains. I cannot tell you how arousing that sight was. His hair loose and flowing about his shoulders, the thin pants billowing out, my armor felt much to tight.  
  
Somehow I managed to sit down and deliver my ultimatum. He spat at me I recall, it was very poorly aimed and only served to make me want him more, but I wanted to see him beg, to break, that was my undoing, if I had simply taken him there and then. . . but life is filled with ifs. I summoned to Re-Deads to advance and terrorize him. He resisted, closing his eyes, I remedied that, then he began prayer, I could FEEL him slowly crumbling as they got closer. His composure was slowly cracking, then, he called out a name. 'Sheik.' I knew at once this person was a threat to my control and I dismissed the zombies all my attention on the Angel quivering in front of me.  
  
"Who. Is. Sheik?" I know I snarled it and when he didn't turn I forced him to look at me. Then things happened fast, there was noise and when I turned I found myself looking at the elder version of the upstart who had robbed me of the princess seven years earlier. A stun flash, held me immobile, but I could see EVERYTHING. That Bastard was touching my angel, holding MY ANGEL! They were out the door before in a flash, my power had summoned more monsters to delay them, but my hopes were dashed as a melody drifted up the stairs mocking me. I KNEW what it was, I KNEW what it did. And in that moment, I snapped.  
  
I do not remember much after that. Only that I faced my angel intent on stealing his life. He defeated me, not easily though, I know that much. The next thing I was aware of was being cast into this nothingness. I cursed him, for abandoning me, and swore I would return, and I shall. Do you know that if you desecrate this spot it will no longer be able to contain evil? That is why I have stayed here when you have gone. This is the weakest spot in the realm.  
  
Oh dear. I seemed to have crushed your windpipe. You probably have a few seconds left, Any last words?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ AN: AT LAST! Done. No there will NOT be a sequel. Unless I am heavily bribed in reviews. I know it was short but it was meant to be. =^_^= mew! 


End file.
